Dragon Pink Floyd - The Cultural Wall
by Drenden Shirotu
Summary: Dragon 'Pink' Floyd has had too much drugs, too much fame and much mecha. He sits in his hotel room remininscing about the various experiences he has had in the anime industry - Robotech, CardCaptors, Pokemon. A serious parody of Pink Floyd's album.
1. When the Mecha Broke Free Part 1 / In th...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pink Floyd, "The Wall" or any anime title that might get mentioned over the next few chapters.  
  
Secondly: This isn't my best work, I just was bored one day and decided to parody a few songs from the movie and the album. This is done in a screenplay fashion because I felt like it. =P  
  
  
  
[Start of 'movie']  
  
  
  
[Show a long whiteish blue hallway at an angle, show a Japanese maid coming in as an the original MS Gundam theme song plays silently in the background]  
  
[The angle goes to from inside the open vacuum and as the maid closes it..the sounds of the vacuum being the only accompaniment to the credits..]  
  
"Dragon Pink Floyd The Cultural Wall"  
  
"Adapted from "Pink Floyd The Wall" by Roger Waters & Alan Parker"  
  
"New version by Drenden Shirotu"  
  
[The darkness is now ignited by a single candle, a man lights his cigar with it as he watches an old episode of "Robotech", a small "ooooooohhhing" choir starts as a trumpet quietly sounds and starts..]  
  
"When the Mecha Broke Free Part 1"  
  
It was just after dawn  
  
One beautiful morning in bright '84  
  
When the foward father head  
  
Was told to sit tight  
  
When he saw that the men were withdrawing  
  
When he saw that the men gave thanks  
  
As they held back the enemy ships  
  
For a while...  
  
The Ontario Quadrant was held for the price  
  
Of a few thousand ordinary lives..  
  
[The scene fades away to the shot of a young boy crying front of a screen..which then fades off to a scene of the same boy running towards something in a field over the rising sun]  
  
[The scene suddenly cuts back to the maid about to open the locked door where the man watching the TV sits, his eyes look nervous as it is silent except for the sound of the key starts opening the door..only to be blocked by a small chain..which suddenly cuts to....]  
  
  
  
"In the Cels?"  
  
[...A large chain to a wooden door, as various screaming people holding signs including "Keep Sayoran Blushing!", "Hikaru not Rick!" and "Haruka + Michiru = KOIBITO!", they break down the door and start rushing madly towards some building...only to be brought down by the police. Various erriely similar scenes of anime characters undergoing similar treatment are cut in, a shot of  
  
Van Fanel vomiting blood as a young girl undergoes a similar experience due to the police action for example. A person stabbing a policeman through the chest with his sign is compared to a scene from Spriggan.]  
  
["Sour part" of the guitar solo cuts in to show a sign saying "Watch Pokemon on Kids WB!" with a smiling Pikachu erriely contrasting the situation.]  
  
[A young boy, probably around 15 is shown with his face covered in blood, holding his stomach in pain, rolling around on the floor is compared to a scene from another anime, as it fades to..]  
  
[..A tall, thin pale-faced man with a near-shaven haircut dressed in a dark grey uniform standing in front of an audience of small children as well as some scattered teens, the scene is decorated with long posters of a black dollar sign done "Japanese style", with a large shining butcher knife behind it and two spotlights in an "X" shape illuminating the dollar sign, which is also patched onto the man's shoulders and wrist band. The man walks foward and starts to sing..]  
  
"So we, thought we, might like to import a show...  
  
"To feel the...waaarrrm thrill of confusion..!...  
  
"Of that..great Jappy show...  
  
"Tell me is there something eluding you, sunshine?  
  
"Is this not what you expected to hear?  
  
"If you wanna find out what's behind those sounds..  
  
"You'll just have to claw your way..  
  
[The man raises his arms into an X]  
  
"Through this disguise!!"  
  
[He immediately throws them down as an explosion arrises,]  
  
LIGHTS!  
  
[a guitar solo starts and shows an all-new piece of animation, Hitomi, Sakura, Michiru and Haruka running from the explosions and butcher knives flying at them in a surreal scene involving a desert and businessmen..]  
  
ACTION!  
  
[...the guitar solo continues as they run into a shelter, quickly trying to dial on a telephone,]  
  
REPLACE THE SOUND EFFECTS!  
  
  
  
DROP IT ON THEM!!  
  
[as a Zaibach Guymelef flies from overhead (complete with TIE Fighter sounds)..  
  
DROP IT ON THEM!!  
  
[and drops several butcher knives and explosives as the characters scream...]  
  
DROP IT ON THEM!!!!  
  
[a large explosion occurs and then scene cuts to the literally butchered and burnt bodies of the characters.]  
  
  
  
[The scene fades to showing various businessmen carrying the bodies of several anime characters scattered among a beach's shore while a gentle piano solo plays on...] 


	2. Thin Ice

[Two businessmen carrying a scarred and burnt Usagi on a strecher..a calm, sweet voice starts singing, distanced from the carnage onscreen]  
  
"Thin Ice"  
  
Johnny will love this show,  
  
Sally will like it too,  
  
[Show Tomoyo smiling weakly and looking into Sakura's eyes weakly while holding her hand while both are carried off on a strecher]  
  
The art will look new to them, baby  
  
[Hitomi holding her pendant, looking frightened at the posibilities for the future, for once being unable to change it]  
  
And the money will look good.  
  
[The businessmen grab Tomoyo away from Sakura, frowning upon her behavior]  
  
But oooooooohhhh, baby  
  
[Show businessmen taking the cut and burnt bodies, setting them on an operating table..and putting them back together..but not quite the same way...]  
  
OOoooohh oooohhh  
  
Baby noo...  
  
[Businessmen tearing up Rei Hino's ofudas indifferently]  
  
OOoooh ooooooh ooooh  
  
[An odd brain implement is used on Tomoyo, suppposedly to wipe her of her lesbianism, Michiru and Haruka undergo genetic reconstruction]  
  
ooooohh baby.  
  
[Sakura's crying is beaten out of her literally]  
  
[The scene fades away from the silent screaming of the characters and to a dirty apartment, with an episode of Cardcaptors being shown on the TV screen as the camera and the song continue their journey outside]  
  
[A slightly harsher and urgent voice starts to sing]  
  
But there's more to this  
  
Than the thin ice in your sight.  
  
[The camera continues to show a man, nearly naked except for his plain brown boxers, floating in his pool, trying to duplicate the buddhist symbol for life to no avail.]  
  
We drag behind us  
  
The outrageous reproach  
  
Of a thousand, tear-stained eyes.  
  
[A close-up of the man's face, looking weary with fear]  
  
Don't be suprised when a crack in the plots  
  
Appear before your eyes  
  
It'll gnaw in your head  
  
Drive you insane.  
  
With your hatred dragging along behind you  
  
As you claw through thin ice..  
  
[The man starts splashing wildly in the pool as the gentle piano changes to an intense guitar solo]  
  
[The water suddenly turns to letters, papers, dollar bills, and several petitions, the man starts going crazy and continues splashing in the paper pool, covering himself with the papers in agony as several quick cuts are done to the following -]  
  
[A still shot of various japanese master tapes on a table which suddenly cuts to...]  
  
[..A still shot of the american 'reinterpretations' of the shows which cuts to]  
  
[...The man screaming which cuts to..]  
  
[The scene from eariler in the movie with the Zaibach Guymelef is repeated with a bizarre blueish-purple watercolor version of the still shot of Sakura, Michiru, Haruka and Sayoran screaming with finally cuts to]  
  
[A long-distance shot of the pool as the solo starts to conclude and immediately flows to...] 


	3. Another Brick in the Cultural Wall, Part...

"Another Brick in the Cultural Wall Part 1"  
  
[The scene is now a young boy, looking through the aisles at a video store. The connection between the young boy and the man the movie has been concentrating on is made clear now.]  
  
[The boy looks through the aisles, as he turns to the Kids section, looking for cartoons.]  
  
The video's flowne across the ocean...  
  
[The boy looks at a box of "Robotech: Macross Saga Volume 1"]  
  
Leaving just a memory..  
  
[The boy looks down shocked to see someone kneeling and praying in front of the Robotech tape, much like one would in front of a grave.]  
  
The snapshots hanging on the web...  
  
[Someone cursing at a box of "Macron-1"]  
  
Company!...  
  
What else did you leave for me?!  
  
[Someone else crying at a copy of "Warriors of the Wind"]  
  
COMPANY WHAT'D YOU LEAVE BEHIND FOR ME!?  
  
[Someone complaining to the store owner]  
  
All in all it was...just a brick in the wall  
  
[The boy leaves the store, as the camera angle pans up to reveal many people showing different expressions at different titles]  
  
All in all it was just bricks in the cultural wall.  
  
[A calm relaxed guitar solo involving mostly gentle rythmic and repetitive string plucking...]  
  
[The scene cuts to a playground, where you can barely hear the children's voices as they start pretending to be various cartoon heroes, some pretending to be Ninja Turtles, while others pretending to be Scott Bernard and Rick Hunter finally meeting along with his wife Lisa Hayes. And still others pretending to be Astroboy...the scene then shows the boy from eariler taking out his Veritech toy and flying it around, with the camera being focused enough for the "Matchbox" and "Harmony Gold" etched on the toy ship to be visible.]  
  
[The boy leaves the playground and the song ends]  
  
[Complete silence]  
  
[The scene cuts to the boy coming home, obviously from the boy's appearance, this is several years later now.]  
  
[The goes to the refridgerator, taking a snack to the computer upstairs]  
  
[He turns it on]  
  
[A familiar soft humming choir accompanied by brass instruments starts singing softly in the background]  
  
[He connects to the internet and immediately goes to a Robotech site] 


	4. When the Mecha Broke Free, Part 2

[A soft, somewhat regal sounding voice starts singing]  
  
"When the Mecha Broke Free Part 2"  
  
And kind Rick Hunter sent Ben's mother a note,  
  
To tell them that their son was gone  
  
It was I recall,  
  
In the form of a paper with black ink forming  
  
And I found out that one day  
  
In an old website with photographs in the way  
  
And my eyes still grow wide to remember  
  
His Maceky, cut it with his own silver blade..  
  
[The voice starts booming more as the brass and the choir start growing to their peak]  
  
IT WAS BRIGHT ALL AROUND  
  
[A website about Robotech being not what was truly meant to be comes up]  
  
THERE WAS ASH IN THE GROUND  
  
WHEN THE MECHA BROKE FREE  
  
[The boy has his eyes grow wide as he prints out his discoveries]  
  
AND NO ONE SURVIVED IN THE "ROBOTECH DEFENSE FORCE"!  
  
[A scene of the Ontario Quadrant being destroyed by the shield system is shown]  
  
THEY WERE ALL LEFT BEHIND  
  
[Printed out photos of cut scenes of Minmei and Rook and the boy's reaction]  
  
MOST OF THEM DEAD  
  
[Other photos and his reactions]  
  
THE REST OF THEM DYING!!!!  
  
{Echo} Dying...  
  
[A scene of Ben Dickson's ship trying to escape the blast is shown....]  
  
And that's how the Streamlined Command took my Benny...  
  
[Camera focuses intensely on the "Images copyright Tatsunoko/Harmony Gold Inc" at the bottom of the page]  
  
...FROM ME!  
  
[Ben's ship being destroyed by the blast..his scream being the thing that flows to the next scene...]  
  
[Complete silence after the scream] 


	5. The Most Oblivious Days of Our Lives

[The boy is now with another young boy showing the other kids his discoveries, including a photo of a shower scene with Minmei, near train tracks somewhere far off, their voices are barely audible, oddly enough speaking with some british slang]  
  
"Hey Dragon, that's some bloody bizarre shit ya gots there."  
  
[Dragon (as we shall now call this boy) looks to his friend]  
  
"Ye, don't I know it."  
  
"That Minmei is one fine girl."  
  
"Yea, she is."  
  
"Too bad Rick ditches her."  
  
[A train starts coming, it quickly rushes by as Dragon and his friend see a huge Transformer's advertisement on it, momentarily cutting to the back to Dragon against the wall, only with Dragon and his friend covered to the teeth in Transformers merchandise. The scene returns to normal as Dragon's friend rushes off, leaving Dragon with his picture.]  
  
"HEY YOU!!"  
  
[Dragon looks up frightenedly to see an exec with a whipping cane.]  
  
"Yes you laddie!"  
  
"In! GET IN!"  
  
[At the sound of a guitar, the exec dissapears, another pluck of the guitar string and it cuts to Dragon getting up and walking off, another pluck and it cuts to various children including Dragon getting up and walking, almost marching around different stores, a voice starts echoing in...]  
  
"The Most Oblivious Days of Our Lives"  
  
[Children walking into store]  
  
W-w-while we grew up and went to school  
  
[Shot of G.I. Joes, Thundercats, Transformers and Robotech toys lined up against the walls]  
  
There were certain shows which we would watch  
  
Whenever we could  
  
[TVs with the shows the toys are based off of (or in some cases, vice versa) suddenly, dollar bills start dropping in on a table]  
  
By pouring our hard-earned dollars  
  
On anything they did..  
  
[Children picking up different toys from shelf as an exec watches intently and happily from afar]  
  
Exposing our wallets no matter where hidden  
  
[Show the children walking off with their merchandise]  
  
We were kids...  
  
[Sound of children's laughter as the music fades off as they start to talk amongst each other]  
  
"What'd you get?"  
  
"A Veritech. You?"  
  
"A Sword of Omens."  
  
[The camera suddenly cuts to the front of a big building, various adults with signs hanging around the building, the music fades back in]  
  
[A different voice starts echoing in, sounding very harsh and demanding]  
  
B-but-but around the city it wasn't well known  
  
When the execs were getting home at night  
  
Their fat and psychopathic fans trashed them within  
  
Inches of their lives!!!  
  
[A suited executive walks out nervously..clearly frightened, as several people start smacking him with their large signs...]  
  
[A large cacophonus chorus starts as the people start maiming the exec]  
  
OOoooooohhhh OOOOooooohhhhhHH  
  
BAM  
  
[A scene with the very exec cutting some footage is shown as it cuts back to the beating, the exec screaming and being bloodied by the signs striking him]  
  
OOooooohh oooooohhhh oooooohh  
  
[A scene with the exec cutting multiple amounts of footage as his scream immediately transits to......] 


	6. Another Brick in the Cultural Wall, Part...

"Another Brick in the Cultural Wall Part 2"  
  
[A 'steely' voice starts singing]  
  
[Children walking around a literally gold-paved path in a maze-like pattern]  
  
We don't need no petitions  
  
We don't need no quality control  
  
[Children walking into a store aimlessly]  
  
The bitching and whining from the fans.  
  
[Children coming out covered in merchandise of various anime]  
  
PR Guy, leave the fans alone...  
  
[Scene of an exec standing in the middle of two different lines of children]  
  
[Camera concentrates on the feet of the children, decked in Pokemon, Digimon, CardCaptors, and Sailor Moon shoes]  
  
HEY PR GUY, LEAVE THE FANS ALONE!  
  
[Show the children walking along a single walkway and falling into a large pit, the silouettes of the machinery is shown, looking erriely like butcher knives]  
  
All in all it's just a..another dollar in the bank,  
  
All in all you're just a another dollar in the bank.  
  
[Brief drumming, the feet are marching in rythm to the music]  
  
[Scene of several people, not just children, but people of all ages singing- ]  
  
We don't need no edited scenes.  
  
We don't need no censorship.  
  
[Scene of the exec screaming]  
  
"If you don't do your homework, you can't do any 360s!"  
  
[Scene of the people sitting down in front of various computers singing-]  
  
The silent reaction from the corparations.  
  
[Close-up of the exec screaming again]  
  
"*HOW* can you do 360s if you don't do your homework?!"  
  
[Scene of the people standing with signs in front of a large building singing-]  
  
Companies, leave our shows alone..  
  
[Scene of the people in front of a store shouting-]  
  
Hey Companies! LEAVE OUR SHOWS ALONE!  
  
[Scenes of the children falling into the pit while off-screen voices sing-]  
  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
  
[The camera zooms down, making sure it gets a shot of the butcher knife shillouttes, and stopping at the materials coming out of the machinery - Dollar bill after dollar bill coming out at a slow but very steady rate with the same off-screen voices singing-]  
  
All in all you're just another brick in the cultural...  
  
[Scenes of the children removing their merchandise, as well as a scene of the  
  
already-fans charging forth with signs as they all echo the same word]  
  
.....WALL!!!!!!!  
  
[The people charge forth to various stores as well as the actual company HQ, ravaging and destroying everything they see, tearing down walls, crashing windows, burning desks...the carnage continues until dusk where all the people are celebrating as they drag several execs and are about to put them in the flames.....]  
  
[The scene switches to Dragon standing amongst a field of people, all simply talking about Rick Hunter, Captain Avatar, as well as Lion-O, Leonardo and other misc. cartoons..he looks around himself, remembering it's the 80s and walks on] 


End file.
